


And Just What Do We Do With This?

by Hotspur



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Babies, Gen, Prompt bingo: accidental baby acquisition, grace probably isn't good with babies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-14
Updated: 2016-05-14
Packaged: 2018-06-08 08:12:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6846544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hotspur/pseuds/Hotspur
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Doctor and Grace accidentally acquire a baby.</p>
            </blockquote>





	And Just What Do We Do With This?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AllyHR](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AllyHR/gifts).



> From prompt bingo, accidental baby acquisition. I'm not sure if I'll add to it but hey, who knows. For now, enjoy this!
> 
> Also, my first DoctorWho fic since December, 2013. Sorry for not doing much with it any more...

By now Grace had gotten used to strange things. She's taken the Doctor up on his offer to travel the universe with him and they'd been through a lot and Grace had seen things she never thought possible, but this was something she never expected. 

"It's a baby," the Doctor said.

"I can see that," Grace replied. "Where did this baby come from?" 

"She was in the console room," the Doctor said, rocking the bundle. "I was worried for a moment that you had been aged down but apparently not." 

"Has that happened before?" Grace asked. 

The Doctor didn't reply. He sat down in one of the chairs by the bookshelves and Grace took the one opposite him. The baby was waking up and he tried to keep her calm.

"So what do we do?" She asked. "How do we find her parents? How'd she get into the TARDIS anyway?" 

"Would you mind giving her a checkup?" 

"I'm not an obstetrician," Grace replied, "but okay." The Doctor stood up and just as he turned the her over to Grace, the baby started crying. Grace grimaced. She never liked kids and this was one of the reasons why.

Fortunately the baby proved to be healthy, but Grace was shocked when she listened to her heartbeat. She carried the baby back to the console room, where the Doctor was bent over the console, as quickly as she could.

"Doctor!" She grabbed his sleeve to get his attention. When he turned around, she pressed the baby into his arms. "Doctor, I think I know where she's from." 

"What's the matter?" The Doctor asked, gently rocking the baby. Of course she was quiet for him. 

Grace almost couldn't get the words out. "She has two hearts."


End file.
